


The Fae Files

by Shade_Child1



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Telling of the Fae child who was 'lost'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens at a Feast

**Author's Note:**

> The Fae use Khuzdul at times because they have been around since the begining and picked up many languages including that of Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Men.
> 
> The site I used is : http://midgardsmal.com/neo-khuzdul-glossary/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robin Goodfellow drags his right hand Fool with him what will the outcome be?

She heard them all the time, she heard them from the brooks, she heard them from the trees, she heard them from the briers, she heard them from the crowds during feasts, she heard them from her resting place in the grove, she heard them on the paths. She always heard the comments, the rude remarks, and the insults. She heard them because no one cared if she did or she didn’t, she heard them because she was part of the Fools Court also known as Robin Goodfellow’s subjects the tricksters, and trouble makers whom only he can control, the outcasts, and the Pucks. She was the Puck’s Puck, Robin Goodfellow’s right hand, the fool of fools only bested by her lord. She also had a secret, one that all saw but none knew.

It was the Summer Solicits celebration and as usual Raven Nightshade had been dragged from her grove by her Lord Robin, the lord of fools, he left her to her on devices to go to his place at his lord, King Oberon’s, side. Raven as per her usual way went to soak in one of the baths and watched her lord play tricks to entertain the king or tell a tale to enthrall the women around him. She never heard these stories she was just his second and his friend, but she always wished his attentions would turn to her. But if you believed the rumors, which she rarely did unless she saw proof, King Oberon and her lord had a continuing affair since before the royal marriage. She of course saw the looks and the way they acted towards each other which gave her enough proof. Then came the words some of the few things that heart her.

“Do you see it? The way they look at each other? If only they could be more open about it.” Said a fae woman in a deep scarlet drape.

“I agree, but the Puck would still need to be of noble birth.” Said a fawn with a jade green wrap.

“Yes, did you hear about that Raven child?” asked a fae man in a cool green toga.

“What of her?” Asked the fae in scarlet.

“Apparently she has been fawning over the Puck for years.” Green toga replied.

“Really, the girl should know better. He has a king why would he want her? She doesn’t even look like a true fae, perhaps an elf but not a fae.” The fawn said.

Yes, it was true, Raven didn’t have the usual characteristics of the fae. And true by faerie standards, she was definitely not beautiful, a thin body, almost white blond hair, pale skin, and nearly fluorescent Aquamarine eyes, not to mention her overly long and pointed ears, even longer than Robin’s. She sneered at the talk like she did any other time, and fled. But not like every other time she felt as if being watched.

“Are you in need of me, Dear king?” Raven asked knowing who it was without looking. Oberon was the only one who could go where he chose so quietly better than her lord Puck.

“No, but Puck is.” He responded levelly.

“Ha, Robin needs me around like I need a whole in the head.” She scoffed still not turning to him.

“He asked me to find you.” He said seemingly ignoring her comment.

“Do you hear them, O king, their insults, their comments, the rumors? Do you, O Great King of Fae Folk!?” She asked in watery irritation, “Do you know what happens to a Puck when they lose the joy that runs through our every fiber of their being?” She ended not able to see past the water in her eyes.

“They die.” Oberon said levelly, trying to piece together her rant.

 

“Ha, noticed you ignored the first question.” She said bitterly.

“There are many rumors, insults and comments thrown around at court. To which are you referring, child?” He asked still unsure of her meaning.

“They say you and my lord are lovers since before your Titania. They say why would he want the elf-fae bastard when he has a king. They say wouldn’t it be nice if you two could have an open relationship. The women he’s slept with ask why he would chose to spend his free time with the bitch of an orphan. Why does he not settle down with a good woman get rid of the raven tramp.” She said finally letting the tears fall.

“Why do you listen then?” He asks looking at her in that unnerving way of his.

“Ha,” She gave a watery laugh, “I can’t not here them. I sit in the pools and I hear them, I go on the paths and hear them, I hear them from the trees, I hear them at the brook, I hear them in my grove. Is it true?”

“I see, is what true?” He said tilting his head slightly.

“You two, are you?” She ended open ended.

“No.” With that one word she had hope Oberon didn’t lie he found it to be a waste of time and energy. “Any other questions you have, young Raven?” He continued with a soft look.

“Yes, am I an elf-fae bastard?” She asked wanting so badly to know her origins.

“No, you are full fae.”

“What happened to my family?” She asked remembering she did not grow up in the palace her whole life.

“What do you remember?” Oberon asked trying to decide how to proceed.

“I remember trees, grass, and flowers that have since gone to the halls of the lasting dream, and a grove on the edge of the woods.” She said leaning into her adoptive father, “I remember a woman with long dark hair, bright amethyst eyes, tall graceful figure, but I don’t remember any other family. Then I remember loud noises mama told me to hide and the next I remember is you finding me in my hiding log and saying I was going with you.” She finished softly tears streaming down her face.

“Yes, you lived on the edge of the wood. One day humans came to the wood and cut down the trees causing your mother’s death when she tried to protect the grove and you. When I got there to see what had happened I told her I would raise you.” He said calming her by rubbing her back in circles till she calmed.

“Okay, one more thing, do you know if Robin has anyone?” She asked cautiously.

“Yes,” and there went her hope, “But she always runs before he can say anything to her.”

“Who is it?” She asked looking at him, “Addad, who does he love?”

“Do you love him, little Raven?” He asked instead of answering.

“Yes.” She whispered looking at her hands in her lap. /Great now I’m gonna have to stay far away from him/ she thought.

“So does he.”

“Huh?”

“He loves you.” Oberon said plainly.

“Really?” She asked perking up.

“Yes, now go, I saw a fairy trying to seduce your lord.” He said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Addad!” She said hugging him and running back to the court grove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addad=father/dad


	2. What Happens When You Insult Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Raven, and Puck gets Pissed, new information is reveled.

-Meanwhile, Court Grove-

“Oh, come on, Goodfellow, we can have some fun before dawn.” Said a sunshine yellow clad fae woman.

“No, I’m waiting for someone.” Puck said looking over the crowd for is pointy eared secret love.

“For who, I’m sure I could find them for you. Or you could meet with them later.” The fae said lecherously.

“I’m waiting for Raven Nightshade if you must know.” He said looking over the crowd again, “And no I can’t wait till later.” He continued looking back at the plump fae beside him. /She looks nothing like Raven but no one looks like Raven. With her bright eyes and slim waist, combined with her exquisite ears and beautiful hair. Her height and pale skin/ He thought with longing.

“Why would you want that snot nose little elf-fae orphaned bastard child?” the fae woman said with a sneer. As he looked out over the crowd and noticed Raven stop at the fae woman’s comment.

‘Smack’ “She is neither of those things!” Robin screamed after seeing the tears in his Puck’s eyes, “She was born to the house of Muricin you half learned Whore! You will not speak of her that way! Her mother died protecting her family and home her father died defending us all from the Draconic Attacks! If I ever hear anyone speak of her in such a way I will have your tongues to give to her!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, “If she was less than us or as low as you think, do you think Oberon would have adopted her in all but name.” He continued in a malicious, cold whisper that carried over the crowd better than the screaming. (Pucks don’t get loud their always joyful and find the good in everything. They also don’t get violent, usually.) “Raven, would you like to come with me to the orchard?”

“I, um, ya, I think I would.” She said breathily and a bit amazed at his vehement defending of her honor.

-Orchard at the edge of the wood-

“How did you know all that?” Raven asked eyes wide with curiosity.

“What your history?” Robin asked looking at her with an amused grin until he saw her nod, “I thought Oberon told you about all that?”

“No, he only tells me things when I ask and I’ve never seen the importance.” She said with a shrug still holding his hand.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I mean I had Addad and Titania and I was too young to remember a whole lot. Then I had you when I came of age so I never really thought about it.” She said giving another shrug.

“I can see that. Hay I’ve been wondering we’ve been friends for years we know each other’s secrets and we know each other like no one else ever has.” He started with a point and started to ramble.

“Robin!” She yelled slapping her hand on his mouth, “The point you were getting at my knight in shining armor.” She said giggling. ‘Lick’ “Ew, Robin!”

“Couldn’t talk with your hand over my mouth.” He said with a puckish, pun totally intended, grin, “What I’m trying to say is I talked to Oberon and I was wondering if you’d marry me?” He ended waiting for a punch to the face.

“You got a ring?” She asked raising an eyebrow looking a lot like Oberon.

“No, I know you’d say no on principle then.” He said rolling his eyes, “Oberon found that one amusing.” He mumbled.

“Then ya, I’ll marry you.” She said pulling him into a kiss, her first, he lost count a long time ago.

-Meanwhile, Back at the court grove-

“Can you believe that?” “No, I thought that child had died.” “But, if it’s true…”

“All of you, silence!” Oberon boomed.

“Is it true, King Oberon?” Asked a Fawn in puce.

“Yes, she is the last Muricin child, yes I took her in when her mother was killed by humans, and yes I will allow Robin Goodfellow to gift her with your tongues if that will spare her the pain she has made me aware of this night.” He answered watching every member of the court bow their heads in shame.

-Orchard-

“Would you like to return and announce our engagement, or go home to your grove, or if you’re amiable we could go to my home for a bit?” He asked carful to keep his tone playful and not like he was looking for a way to keep close to her.

“How about we go back make the announcement and then after we go to my grove?” She asked shyly.

“Okay, sounds good.” He said nerves that he was going to lose some valuable parts of anatomy with how long they’d been away.

“Hay, what’s that look about?” Raven asked when she saw the odd look of contemplation on Pucks face.

“I just realized we’ve been away for a while and I may lose some key pieces of anatomy.” He said looking at his feet and kicking at a clump of grass.

“Oh, no you won’t, Addad, knows it would upset me. Your anatomy is safe.” She said giving him a grin that could make him believe that he could walk on the moon by jumping in the brook at night. (She’s succeeded before.)


	3. The Announcement!

**-After, Grove-**

“Hello, Addad, Titania.” Raven said brightly dropping in a low curtsy.

“My lady, my lord.” Robin intoned.

“Raven, Puck.” Titania said with a bow of her head.

“Lukhud, Puck.” Oberon intoned with a regal nod and amused look at Raven.

“Addad, we have an announcement.” Raven said with a wide grin still holding Robin’s hand tightly.

“Really, is it important?” Titania said with a knowing grin.

“Yes, Robin and I are engaged to be married.” She said puffing out her chest and preening in joy.

“Really?” Titania said turning towards Robin with a glare that could, and had, peeled bark from trees. Causing Robin to shrink in on himself and take a half step back.

“Yes, so can we make it a spectacle,” Raven asked, then with her most innocent look asked, “Please?”

“No, tricks.” Oberon said with a mock serious look at her, causing her to give him a blank wide eyed look as if he were speaking in tongues.

“Addad, I can’t believe you would say that to me.” She said holding that same look.

“My lord, excuse me but we are Pucks.” Robin said as if Oberon had forgotten causing Titania to give one of her small not-grin-grins.

“Well, fine but nothing that will cause trouble, Lukhud.” Oberon said with a dramatic eye roll.

“Course not.” Raven said spinning around and dumping water on everyone’s heads causing the four on the dais to hum in amusement (Oberon), cough to cover their laugh (Titania), roll on the ground laughing with tears in their eyes (Robin), and giggling behind their hand (Raven).

“Everyone, Raven has an announcement to make!” Oberon said over the sputtering fae.

“Thank you, Addad.” Raven said with a nod stepping up to the edge of the dais, “All shall know that as of today Robin Goodfellow is to not be touched by the likes of any of you. He is mine, we are engaged to be married. To all of you who have asked why does he not settle down with a good woman, he will be.” She said ending in a very mature way (Read: Sticking her tongue out as far as possible at the entire crowd.)

"Now," she said turning around, "I'm tired and Robin offered to take me home. So good night, Titania, Addad." She said with another graceful bow.

"Really, he did." Oberon said looking at Puck in his usual unsettling way.

"Indeed, my lord, my lady." Puck answered with an air of calm.

"Fine just make sure her virtue stays in tact, Robin." Oberon said menacingly.

"Of course, lord Oberon."

"What if I don't want my virtue intact by night's end, Addad?" Raven asked with a steel glint in her eyes.

"Then you will be married tonight." Oberon said with finality.

"Then marry us tonight." She said with the same determined look on her face, "Cause I'll be damned if I go to bed a virgin now that I've got my Puck."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked carefully.

"Positive." She said giving him her thousand Watt smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukhud=light


	4. After the wedding and the Midsummer night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the wedding and the Midsummer night that Shackspear wrote about.

-After Wedding, Raven's Grove-

"So, good Robin." Raven said as they entered her grove.

"Yes, dear Raven?" Robin asked following her to the old willow tree there.

"Welcome to my home." Raven said pulling back a curtain of bowing willow branches to reveal a lovely living space seen by few and entered by none till now.

"A beautiful home to be sure, Love." Robin said stepping into the space and looking around, As he entered the first thing he saw was a small table and bench seat covered in soft moss, to the right of that he saw what must pass as the kitchen with a nook of the tree serving as a sink and a small door trap probably covering her paracable foods(kind of like a fridge), to the left of the table he saw another curtain of branches he assumed led to the bedroom, to his right he saw a small stool for shoes (of which Raven had only one pair since she preferred to go barefoot), to his left he noticed a shelf of ingredients he guessed she used for the medicinals she always has in her satchel.

"Well what to do now?" He asked after his examination of the room.

"We could sit and talk. Or we could move to the next room for some rest. Or instead of rest we could do the hole consummation thing that comes with the wedding night." She said airily with only the hesitation in her voice to call attention to her nervousness.

"Or how about we have a bite to eat first. Then we can move to the next room." Robin said turning to reassure her.

"Yes, that sounds good." She said moving to her "kitchen". " What would you like fruit, veg, water?" She asked going through her "fridge".

"Fruit and water, please, Love." Robin said moving to the table set. After probably the most awkward snack/meal the two had ever had they finally washed up in the nook sink and Raven led them to the next room behind the inner branch curtains. The first thing Robin noticed upon entering the room was the nest of clover that took up most the room, next was the soft moss cover and lavender bloom pillows piled in and around the nest, then he noticed the light smell of pomegranate all of these sent that together seemed to follow his wife (and wasn't that strange to think about. He was finally married to the girl of his dreams.)

"I know it's not much but it's home." Raven said self consciously.

"Oh, but it's so much more than I deserve to be able to see." Robin said suddenly seeing how very unworthy he was of this wonderful creature.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear Puck." Raven said with a beautiful blush.

"Come here, my Raven." Robin said as he lay in her clover nest.

-Later, Bedroom-

"Raven?" Robin said holding her tightly.

"Yes?" Raven said looking at him through her bang's.

"Why do you have a nest instead of a bed? Not that I dislike it of course but just out of curiosity." He said moving her hair from her face.

"It's cosy and I just wanted a cosy place to sleep." She replied with a yawn tracing patterns on his chest.

"Makes since. So are you ready for sleep or do we need to go another round, Wife?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"Hmmm, though I would love to go again four times in a row was a little exhausting, my sweet. I think we should probably be getting some rest." She said on a yawn.

-Midsummer, Willow-

"Titania seems to be upset with her Oberon, my love." Robin said entering the willow.

"Her reason this time?" Raven asked from the bench.

"Her changeling boy it seems. Oberon wants him, but she refuses to comply with his wishes." He said sitting next to her to hold her.

"I see so, I'll be without a husband until the conflict is resolved." Raven said with no small amount of annoyance.

"Yes, but I still need my head fool to assist me." Robin said kissing her flower woven hair.

"Yes, yes, you do." She said with a grin nuzzling into his neck.

-Later, Titania's Grove-

"My god, Puck!" Raven said between laugh's.

"What amuses you so, Lukhud?" Oberon asked upon arriving next to the two Pucks.

"A-ass h-head!" Raven said pointing to Titania.

"Which of you did it?" Oberon asked with a small grin.

"I did, my lord." Robin said looking worriedly at his still laughing wife.

-Later, clearing-

"Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand; and the youth, mistook by me, pleading for a lovers fee. Should we their fond pageant see?" Said Robin upon his arrival.

"My lord what fools these mortals be." Raven added with a shake of her head.

"They sound like two immortals I know." Oberon said with a grin as the humans came into the clearing.

"Mayhap but we figured it out." Raven said intwining her fingers with Robin's.

-Later, Town Square-

"Trip away; make no stay; meet me all by break of day." Oberon called to all the fairy. Leaving the two Pucks to their own devices.

"If we shadows have offended," started Raven.

"Think but this, and all is mended," continued Robin.

"That you have but slumber'd here" Raven.

"Whilst these visions did appear." Robin.

"And this week and idle theme," Raven.

"No more yielding than a dream," Robin.

"Gentles, do not reprehend:" Raven.

"If you pardon we will mend:" Robin.

"And, as I am an honest Puck," Raven.

"If we have unearned luck," Robin.

"Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue," Raven.

"We will make amends ere long;" Robin.

"Else the Puck a liar call;" Raven.

"So, goodnight unto you all." Robin.

"Give me your hands, if we be friends," Raven.

"And Robin shall restore amends." Robin finished as he took his Raven in his arms.

"Now lets go home." Raven whispered into Robin's ear.

"Yes lets." Robin said as they started to the wood.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they do go at it like bunnies *shrugs*.

 -In the Grove-  
 “Ah, home, bed.” Raven sighed as the entered the grove.  
 “Bed indeed, Ghivashel.” Robin said kissing her neck.  
 “No, I meant for sleep. I’m exhausted.” Raven said pushing him away.  
 “Are you alright?” Robin said worried.  
 “Ya, I’ll be fine. Tomorrow I promise I’ll talk to Addad.” Raven said reassuringly at the look on his face.  
 “Alright, if you’re sure.” Robin said unsurely.  
 “I am, Dear.” Raven reassured getting into the nest.  
 “Good night.” Robin said holding her close.  
      -Next Day, Palace-  
      "Raven." Greeted Lyrious.  
      "Hello, Lyrious. Might Oberon be here?" Raven asked brightly.  
       "Right this way." He said going towards the study.  
         "Morning, Addad." Raven said entering the study.  
         "Raven, is something wrong? You never come to the palace." Oberon asked worriedly.  
          "I'm not sure, I've been really tired lately and getting sick in the mornings for the last couple days." Raven said sitting on the desk.  
         "Hmmm, well from what I can tell you need to add a room to the Willow." Oberon said after channeling his magic on Raven.  
        "Why?" Raven asked confused.  
        "Because, sweet Raven, you are pregnant. Congratulations!" Oberon said with a smile knowing how much this would mean to the sprite.  
         "Really, eeee!" She squealed as she tackle hugged him.  
          "Yes, really. You should go tell your husband." Oberon promoted as he hugged her back.  
           "I will, tell Titania, love you, bye!" She rushed out in one breath before bolting out the door leaving a very amused Fae King behind.  
          -Willow-  
         "Robin!" Raven yelled as she pounced on her startled husband.  
          "Good news, I hope." He said as he took in her smiling face.  
     "Yes, I'm pregnant!" She yelled excitedly squeezing Robin tighter.  
  "Your what?" He asked slowly.  
   "Pregnant, aren't you happy?" Raven asked stepping back unsure now.  
   "Huh," Robin asked looking up to see the worried look on her face, "of course, I'm happy just a bit shocked is all. I mean how'd that even happen?" Robin asked still a bit bewildered.  
     "Well, love, you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..." She started just to be cut off by Robin.  
      "Yes, I know that but how did you get pregnant?" He asked stupidly.  
      "Robin, did you really just ask me that?" She asked looking at him like he was dense. (He was but still.)  
       "Right, you plus me equals..." He trailed off looking at her stomach.  
        "Yes, a small being which will grow in me while you wait on me hand and foot. Then be born and be loved by us and grow to be an adult and marry and have children of their own." She said in exasperation.  
        "Right, um, I don't think I can do this." Robin said as if nearing a hungry bear.  
      "That is why we have Addad and Titania. They can help." She said softly cupping his face to look into his eyes and kiss his temple holding him close.  
         "I Know but what if I can't learn or if when their born I'm a bad father or they don't like me?" Robin asked into her neck clutching at her waist.  
           "They won't like you," she said causing him to tense, "no not like you, they'll love you just like I do." She said kissing the tip of his ear causing him to moan in pleasure.  
             "Would you reassure me then?" He asked breathlessly.  
           "I suppose I could." She said with a mock put upon sigh as she started towards their room with a seductive sway in her step.  
       -Later, Clearing-  
      "Everyone, Raven and Robin have an Announcement!" Oberon called silencing the Court.  
        "Thank you, Addad." Raven said with a small smile.  
         "Everyone should know that there will soon be an addition to the Goodfellow family." Robin stepped up and put his arm around her waist.  
         "That is all, thank you." Raven finished while everyone was in stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghivashel=Jewel of jewels  
> Lukhud=light  
> Addad=Father/dad


End file.
